dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Cretoxyrhina
Cretoxyrhina= Information The Cretoxyrhina '(cret-ox-ee-rine-ah) (Cretaceous jaws) is a large species of cretoxyrhinid shark that lived in the late Cretaceous period. It has the typical play style of the cartilaginous fish in the game, evading large marine reptiles and hunting food at the same time. Appearance It resembles a modern great white shark. It also shares some resemblance with the massive Carcharocles Megalodon In Real Life ''Cretoxyrhina mantelli was a '''lamniform shark of the Cretoxyrhinidae that lived in North America during the Late Cretaceous (specifically from 100 to 82 million years ago). It had no common name in the early literature, it gained the nickname of "the Ginsu shark" in reference to the Ginsu knife since it fed by slicing into its victims with its knife-sharp teeth. Cretoxyrhina is among the most well-understood fossil sharks to date. Several preserved specimens have revealed a great deal of insight about the physical features and lifestyle of this ancient predatory shark. Cretoxyrhina grew up to 9 meters (30 ft) long, and exceeded the extant great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) in size. The jaws of Cretoxyrhina contained up to seven rows of teeth, with 34 teeth in each row of its upper jaw and 36 in each row of its lower jaw. Each of these teeth was up to 7 centimeters (3 in) long, curved, and smooth-edged, with a thick enamel coating. The jaws and teeth allow it to rip apart carcasses efficiently as well as kill the large fish and small marine reptiles it preyed on. Trivia * Cretoxyrhina is among the most well-understood fossil sharks to date. Several preserved specimens have revealed a great deal of insight about the physical features and lifestyle of this ancient predatory shark. * It is underpowered. This may be why not very many people play as this animal. * A common nickname for this shark is the Ginsu shark. * It's overshadowed by Carcharocles Megalodon in popular media. * There is fossil evidence that this preyed on juvenile mosasaurs like Tylosaurus, along with the plesiosaur Elasmosaurus, the sea turtle Archelon, and the large fish Xiphactinus. * There are some players that suffer a glitch that allows them to be able to select Classic Skins and Game-pass skins without actually having owned or bought the game-pass, but they sadly cannot play as it when they spawn in. * The new shark, Carcharocles Megalodon, seems to be a larger version of this skin, with minor recolours and added scars. |-|Classic Cretoxyrhina= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost=300 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=N/A |moistness=30 |desc=One of the biggest sharks during the Cretaceous Period. |height=6 FT |length=21 FT |weight=??? q}} Information The 'Cretoxyrhina '(cret-ox-ee-rine-ah) (Cretaceous jaws) is a large prehistoric species of cretoxyrhinid shark. It has the typical play style of the cartilaginous fish in the game, evading large marine reptiles and hunting food at the same time. Appearance It resembles a blue shark with lighter blue undertones. It has a large dorsal fin, two sets of pectoral fins and a large tail. Gills adorn both sides of its head, and it has a red mouth and black eyes. |-|Werewolf Cretoxyrhina = +2 speed |height = 6 |length = 21 |weight = ??? |made_by = Wolfragon }} Description There's a tale that states that if a Cretoxyrhina is out during a full moon it turns into a Werewolf Cretoxyrhina! It is very rare and shy, they love dark places and have two sharp teeth jutting from their mouths to scare away predators. Two large nostrils allow the Werewolf Cretoxyrhina to scent prey from far away, and the long fins near the back allow it to feel the ocean ground because of how dark it is. Appearance It is brown in color. It is enlarged in size, with fins bearing jagged spines. It has gills on its neck with black fins on its back, and patches of black on its body. It also has blacked webbed fins, with a fully black tail. It has a light beige underbelly and patched eye. Its eyes are black with red pupils. Its teeth are enlarged, as they are white and long in length, with two long fangs. Trivia * Came out during the Halloween Event in 2015. * Also released on Black Friday 2017. * It can grab quite large animals, unlike its normal counterpart. |-|Bone Tooth= 262x262px |available=Yes |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1040 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=200 1200 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |oxygen=5 |moistness=Moist |desc= |height=6 FT |length=21 FT |weight=0 LBS |made_by = Mr_Fantasia}} "A vicious predator which uses its hard teeth to shatter the bones of its rival, the all mighty Coelacanth." Information This skin is somewhat popular as it has very good animations, and it resembles a modern-day shark, but as if more tame and calm in a way since the model's emotion appears blank. Apperance It is a simple design, with a textured tan-brown beige color. It has a dorsal fin that separates into smaller fins into even tinier fins. Itsq model is smooth and has small circular black eyes. Trivia * Model made by Mr_Fantasia. * This has a better model and better animations than other skins for Cretoxyrhina. * Like the stock skin and the Werewolf Cretoxyrhina, it also has fairly bad animations compared to most remodels. * This model is based on Dunkleosteus. Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Cartilaginous Fish Category:Dinosaurs with buyable classic skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Creatures Category:Sharks Category:Cretoxyrhinids Category:Halloween Event (2015)